


i just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, Eggnog, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Star Trek Secret Santa, Star Trek Secret Santa 2019, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: All Data and Geordi want to do is spend Christmas together. Distractions keep happening.(Written for the prompt "Data/Geordi fluff")
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	i just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingiburger_Johnsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingiburger_Johnsons/gifts).



> title from Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You.
> 
> This is the first part of your secret santa gift - I'm working on a second fic for another one of your prompts, but I might be a little late uploading it because it's longer and more plot-based. 
> 
> Hopefully this is fluffy enough! I don't write these two very often, so if my characterization seems off, that's why. Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays! :)

Data peers around awkwardly, scanning the annual holiday party in Ten Foward. He arrived late due to some diagnostic work that needed to be taken care of in Engineering, and now he cannot find his friends. This year, Ten Forward has been decorated beautifully, undoubtedly the handiwork of Guinan. Holly garlands are strung across the walls, and a large tree stands in the centre of the room, its decorations glittering and casting spots of light about. Festive music is playing, but it is an undercurrent compared to all the talking and laughter. Everyone but Data, it seems, is having a good time.

“Data, you made it!” A voice sounds from his right side, and Data turns to see Guinan smiling at him. Tonight, she’s wearing sparkly red robes and a matching festive hat.

“I apologize for my late arrival,” Data tells her, relieved to be talking to someone. “There were some things that needed to be taken care of in Engineering.”

“It’s no problem,” she says. “Have you tried the eggnog yet?”

“No, I have not,” Data responds.

Guinan picks up a glass from a nearby table and fills it with a creamy white liquid from a punch bowl, then hands it to him. “Try it. Will made it and it’s surprisingly good.”

Data accepts the glass and takes a sip. “Thank you. Do you happen to know where he is?”

“I think he and Deanna left earlier, actually,” Guinan says. “But I’m pretty sure I saw Geordi over there.” She gestures to the left of the Christmas tree.

“Thank you,” Data says, then heads in that direction, weaving between groups of friends. He eventually finds Geordi behind the tree, chatting with some people from Engineering.

“Data!” Geordi calls, a smile appearing on his face the second he spots the android. “I’ve been looking for you all night.”

Data smiles too, coming to a stop at his friend’s side. “I only just arrived. Guinan told me where to find you.”

“Merry Christmas, Data,” says Barclay, raising his glass. Data looks at it for a moment, then quietly touches his glass to Barclay’s.

“Merry Christmas,” Data responds. Barclay knocks back the rest of the eggnog in his glass.

The group launches into a discussion of some ship gossip, which Data partakes in occasionally. He learns all about one ensign’s crush on a superior officer, and another lieutenant’s new piercing which his girlfriend hates. It is an interesting way to learn about humanity. Throughout the course of the night, Data leans 64 new facts about humans from his coworkers.

Another fact he is quickly learning, is that Lieutenant Barclay drinks when he is nervous.

He did not pay much attention to Barclay’s drinking at first, but as the night wears on, it is impossible to ignore. Now, as the party is winding down and people are starting to head home, the only ones of their group left are Data, Geordi, and Barclay, who's clearly quite intoxicated, slurring and stumbling over his words.

“Maybe we should cut you off, buddy,” Geordi says worriedly, as Barclay stumbles back to them, holding a freshly-refilled glass. “You’re gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning.”

“In addition to headaches, excessive drinking can also result in dizziness and nausea,” Data adds.

“I’ll be fine,” Barclay protests, waving a hand erratically. “I just needed to take the edge off - crowds make me so nervous.” He takes a gulp from the glass.

“We know, Reg,” Geordi says, gently removing the glass from his hand. “But that edge has been gone for a while.”

“Hey!” Barclay frowns, trying to grab his drink back. He stumbles, and Data reaches out a hand to stop him from falling. Barclay regains his balance, then claps a hand over his mouth.

“Oh no,” Geordi mutters.

Barclay slowly lowers his hand. “I think I’m good- nope.” He then leans to the side and throws up.

Geordi sighs heavily. “Time for bed for you, Reg.” He throws Barclay’s arm around his shoulder.

“Mmkay.”

“I can clean this, Geordi,” Data offers.

Geordi shoots him an appreciative glance. “Thanks, Data.” He then helps Barclay out of Ten Forward.

Data sighs quietly, then sets about cleaning up Barclay’s vomit. He has the replicator make him some paper towel and a bottle of disinfectant spray, and before long the floor is shining as if it never happened. He’s just about to leave when Geordi walks back in. By now, Ten Forward is almost empty except for the two of them and Guinan.

“Geordi,” he says. “I thought you would have gone to bed after leading Lt. Barclay back to his quarters."

“Well, Christmas isn’t over yet,” he says, shrugging, “and I feel like I barely got to spend it with you, what with Reg and all the gossip earlier.”

“I am glad you came back,” Data responds. “I too wish to spend more time in your company. I admit, there are a few things about this holiday that I do not yet understand, but did not want to ask about during the conversation earlier.”

Geordi smiles at him. Data is not sure why this particular smile of Geordi’s is different, but he has noticed that Geordi smiles with all 43 face muscles 60% more often when Data wants to know about humans. “Go ahead, Data.”

“Why is so much classical human Christmas music about romantic relationships? The holiday is not inherently about celebrating romantic love - is that not what St. Valentine’s day is for?”

Geordi shrugs. “Well sure, but Christmas is kind of about celebrating love in general. Spending time with family and friends, and all that. For a lot of people that includes their partners.”

“I see.” Data pauses for a moment. Geordi notices just then the song that’s playing quietly over Ten Forward’s speakers: _All I Want For Christmas Is You._ Of course.

“You two waiting for a trumpet fanfare or something?” Guinan asks as she sweeps by with the empty punch bowl.

“Pardon?” Geordi asks her.

Guinan walks behind the bar and puts the punch bowl in a small sink, then points above Data and Geordi’s heads. Geordi follows her gaze to see a small sprig of green mistletoe hung just in front of the doorway above him and Data.

“I do not understand,” Data says.

Geordi feels his cheeks heat up. “It’s mistletoe,” he says. Data simply cocks his head. “If two people stand under it, that means they’re supposed to kiss.”

“A Christmas tradition?” Data queries. Geordi nods.

“Yeah, but if you’re uncomfortable I can totally understand if-“

“I am not uncomfortable, Geordi,” Data tells him. “I would like to partake in this tradition. Unless, of course, you are feeling uncomfortable.”

Geordi smiles with his whole face again. _Intriguing_ , Data thinks. “I’m not uncomfortable, Data.” He then leans forward and presses a kiss to Data’s lips.

It is not like kissing anyone else Data has ever kissed - though to be fair, he has only kissed two other people. Geordi’s lips are soft and full, warm against his own, but it is more than that. It is the way Geordi’s hand rests on his arm, hesitant at first but then increasing the pressure. It is the way his VISOR bumps against Data’s nose, causing Geordi to laugh a little right before their lips touch. It is his breath smelling of eggnog fanning across Data’s face. It might even be the joyful music in the background, the singer asking, _make my wish come true!_ Geordi pulls away with a breathy laugh.

“How was that?” He asks softly.

“I think I like this tradition,” Data replies.

“Good, me too,” Geordi replies, and then they’re kissing again and it’s everything.

Geordi deepens the kiss this time, parting Data’s smooth and supple lips to feel that velveteen tongue against his own. It’s a different experience than kissing anyone else for Geordi too - Data’s mouth feels remarkable humanlike, but he’s too controlled. Each breath is the exact intensity as the last, and his lips mirror Geordi’s movements to the tiniest subtleties. Geordi wouldn’t have it any other way, though; what he loves most about Data is the things that make him unique, his android qualities. And kissing Data is unique, enough to wipe Geordi’s mind of anything but pure, overflowing affection.

Guinan clears her throat from the bar, and they pull away. Geordi’s cheeks are so hot he’s sure his face is going to explode.

“I do need to take down that mistletoe at some point,” she says. “So you might wanna run along.” She gives them a knowing smirk.

“Do you wish to return to my quarters?” Data asks.

Geordi looks his best friend up and down, and knows he’d never answer differently in a million years. “Yeah.” He grabs Data’s hand. “C’mon.”


End file.
